True Love well at least thats what I hope!
by XiaoQiao21
Summary: Xiao Qiao goes to Wu...to visit her sister....then turns out that she meets Mr. Right...will she stay!....Chapter 4 is finally up,Chapter 4 is up,hahaha!
1. Why Me?

Chapter 1- Why Me?

"….hey, stop that!" I moaned as I felt the movement of hands upon my shoulder.

"Lady Qiao, get up now..." Mistress Zhenia growled as she told me to get up, from a good sleep I must say,...then finally I jumped up and yelled out...

"OK,OK...I hear ya...gish..."

"Dont have that tone with me,my Lady!"

"yeah,yeah whatever...so what do you want anyways!"

"your father said for you to get up... and get dress" at that point I started to strach my head judiciously, as if I knew what it was," he said that you were to be leaving for Wu..."

_ha just as I thought that crazy old man wanted me to go alone I bet..._

"...he also said that he would not be joining you..."

_ok, I was right but why...why is he not coming...whats wrong...what did she do...her...I bet it was all her fault..._

" he said that he was to stay an do palace matters" at that moment she started smiling

_I knew it thats exactly why...after all she is one of father's sluts anyway..._

"very well then...so why doe she want to stay here for "palace matters" as you say"

"cant tell you that my Lady, all I can tell you that you must get dress, Immediately!"

"you cant tell me anything...since you want to play the game like that, I'll (pointing to myself) ask him myself!"

She smirks " ha...try me"

"I will" right then I dash out into the halls and head straight for the planning room,as I knew he would be there, as I'm running I hear her yelling at me saying stuff like " you get back here" "you just wait untill I catch up...child" as if she was to do a thing to me anyway...

Suddenly as I appeared before the planning room the doors slammed up before me...

_oh no...I really did it his time huh..._

I jumped back...and the came out mad as ever as if there had been an cricket rock his nerves

"WHAT...IS THE MEANING OF THIS MADDNESS!" when he looked at me, my heart froze... "XIAO QIAO,CARE TO EXPLAIN..." I was silence as if I had seen the baddest ghost of them all... "...NOW, WONT CHA..." I nodded though it felt as stiff as ever

" Well, poppa I...you see I... I um.." I could bearly get it out because I was so scare it was like I was staking with truly being cold " I...I...I um...I um..."

"WHAT...WHAT,WHAT,WHAT...I WHAT!"

"I wanted to know why you...why you didnt..um.."

He wave his hands, "WHAT...IS IT WHY I'M NOT LEAVING?" all I could do was nod.."HA..I THOUGHT SO, ITS REALLY NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHY I'M NOT GOING NOW IS IT...GO GET DRESS SO THAT YOU MAY GO TO SEE "DA"...GOODBYE...SEE YOU WHEN YOU RETURN...I MEAN IF YOU RETURNED!" he waved his hands at me and as soon as I turned around I saw that slut of smirk at me...owww...she mad me mad...

As I went in the carriage to leave for Wu I started to think to myself...

_why me...why are they doing this to me...I why is he do this, what if they dont like me...what if they dont me a second glance...why me!_


	2. Off To Wu

Chapter 2-Why Me?

"Xiao Qiao, come on the carriages do appear to be ready, now where are you?" father yelled out to me as I was trying on my new outfit with the help of two ladies-in-waiting, Sun Yun and Shin De, they too are to be coming with me to "Wu".

"Coming, daddy!"

Than they did my hair and after that we dashed out of the doors of the castle walls.

"Come on, come on, watch yer' heads please...Oh, Xiao Qiao, tell Da that I love her and that I miss her and give her a kiss for me...and a hug...oh, yeah I almost forgot-" he then bent over and kissed me on my forehead and the a bear hug and then he watched me get into the carriage with my ladies-in-waiting and two of the "master" guards in ranking. I looked back at him, at least to see him and his mistress waving. I turned back around after a long stare at them.

I started thinking about Da and how I had missed her and about how she had grown to become a grown woman (at least almost). She must be at least 17 years of age now,because we was at least one year apart. She was always one age older than I. So that would mean if I'm 16 than she must be 17...right? Ooooo, I miss her so much. Hey I would I like to know what his would be like "Wu", would I like it? Would I hate it?

Why, who knows I might even want to stay. Well it looks like we're about 195 miles from "Wu" ,for by the time we get there it should be in the mid-hour of the night light. Well I just need to get some kind of rest ,because of this riding is making me tired...


	3. This is it!

_Well, Here ya go Mary, I'm really sorry about the late update, but I kinda been busy and all so...um... I'm vrey, vrey sorry!_

_ I'm very sorry to all my beloved fans!_

_ -XiaoQiao16

* * *

_

Chapter 3- This is it!

"My lady, my lady..." spoke the voice of the glamorous guard, after hearing this I woke up and sat up straight and stared at the guard, then I could already see that my ladies-in-waiting were gone with our luggage, the man smiled at me and said "This is it my lady,this is "Wu", then he friendly helped me out of the carriage and also immediately the warm moist air felt tingly to my cold nose. I began to notice that the people of this town were staring at me, I truly didnt know why they were staring...

_hey what are they looking at?...is it me, is it the guard, is it my..._

I looked down at my outfit and began to see that I did fit into the whole "Wu" scenary thingy, well at least a little bit...I guess so. Well, my whole outfit was red and white, so were my shoes, the shirt I was wearing was long in the back but short in the front, I really like it,because it crossed over a little in the chest part...oooo, how I love this outfit so much...

_REALITY CHECK!_

Oh, man I must get myself together...for I am of royalty... and I _must_ mantain myself...

_REALITY BACK!_

So, I walked on to the main palace... with my head high( at least a little) and my royal walk. On my way I say women, pretty women( well some of them), men, handsome men( most of them), children, kind children( all bad of course but most of them really adorable).

Finally I was there...

* * *

" Who are thee?" a big fat man shouted as though I was just a mere servant. " speak hastely..." ,he shouted once more. For my ear drums nearly dropped out of my body. I was really quite unpleased. I mean quite displeased. A place I actually like was actually ruined by this palace **_fat_** rat. Indeed he was chucky, very chucky, he was short, though taller than I, he was mean, and he looked as though he could eat mankind itself. Though I tried to hide all my ignorance for this palace fat rat. I spoke to him kindly...

" Hello, there sir, for I am here to see thy sister. For she invit-"

There was loud laughter "...Your sister, for you have no sister here child," I could believe it that jerk cut my off... "For you surely couldnt have been invited by whom, The King?"

" No..."

"...the queen?"

" No..."

"...the prince? or princess?

"No, No!"

"...the advisor?"

"No, No, and No?"

"...well then littleone, who are you here for..." I cant believe it he was actually trying to sweet talk me...what a jerk! "...come on aint got all day, lil' lady!"

" I'm here for my sis-"

(laughter)" Ha, not...your the best lying son of a bastard I've ever heard of...but...if you really what something, we can go and discuss what I really want from a lil' girl like y-"

"My, friend... is this how you conduct yourself in front of a lady?" he was a tall man, with long dark hair, and looked like he could be an advisor or something.

"Ah, no sir." sir...hmm its hard to believe fat boy here has any manners. " I was just.."

"Nevermind that, we'll talk later..." he was handsome, very handsome, he looks at me and smile, immediately I start blushing, he holds out his hand towards me "my lady...my I?"

" why, yes sir you may.."

He walked me inside and right then I knew hewas ZhouYu...


	4. Is it really you?

Chp. 4- Its really you

The inside was beautiful. No, it was magnificent. Flowers and the smell of fragance was everywhere. I was saw that the was filled with ancient painting and messages. Who ever groomed this house can decorate mines at anytime. I looked at Zhou Yu. His face was steady and firm. He was completely mind set. I bet he was getting ready to tell me the rules. Like he did before. About this is there and that is here. About this and that person. About his highly postion. Oh and he just might apologize for what happen at the palace entrance. Watch, I bet my life on it...no, I take that back. I bet my dad's mistress on it. I looked away. Into the hallway in fornt of course, duh.

"I'm so sorry about that, Xiao Qiao." he explained "Huang Gai, isnt really use to small vistors like yourself. So just in case you for got I'm Zhou-" see just as I thought. He's just a little out of order thats all. I cant bare this lecture. I dont hear it from my dad or Da anymore. So I wont hear it from him.

_So its really you, Zhou Yu?_

"Oh, I remember you very well, Lord Zhou Yu" I couldnt help it. I had to interfere. I had to let him know he didnt have to go through all that "talk-you-to-death" kind of crap. "I knew you where going to do that." I sighed with relief. He too sighed.

"Ah, thanks. So...you do still remember me, huh." he smiled. I nodded. "Good. I was beginning to think you had completely forgot all about me." I giggled. He paused.

I was worried. "Are you okay?"

He sighed looking at me then stopping. So I too stopped. He came close to me and whispered softly in my ear "Do, you still remember that night." he was silent yet eager and stern as he waited for my response.

"Yeah, I remember..." I whispered back " I even remember our little tea session together." I blushed. My thoughts of him where coming back. It was good. I like him. I was glad he still felt the same.

Someone was coming down the halls. We paused for a moment. Thats what we always do. I looked away form him as the man passed through. When the man was down the hall just a bit. Zhou Yu laughed. "Xiao Qiao, I can see you havent changed a bit, huh." I giggled. Then I turned to face him.

"Your right not one bit. I guess I'll always be plain old me." He smirked. I blushed. I guess seeing him like this made me want him even more. I was really glad he was still himself too.

Zhou Yu was laughing as usually " Come on lil bit' lets go." I turned to follow him through the big two doors awaiting the end of the hallway. Hmm lets see was behind door number one. I meant two. Ah, just open all the doors.

* * *

_Sorry, about that guys. I really hope you like this chapter. I tired to make it longer honestly I tired...so am I good enough for an review. Hey, thanks..._

_ -XiaoQiao16_


End file.
